


This Mess You've Made of You and Me

by Mandalorianmedjai



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Kylo Ren: Human disaster, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, fluffier than i intended but eh is that so bad?, literally there is like 2 sentances of setup and then they fuck, post-TFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandalorianmedjai/pseuds/Mandalorianmedjai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly recovered from his wounds, Kylo Ren pays a much needed visit to his favorite General.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Mess You've Made of You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO this is my first work on AO3 and im ready to sin.  
> This one goes out to cocksluthux.tumblr.com, because we've only been communicating through screaming kylux things at each other for the last 3 days...for u my porn son uwu. And all a ya'll that be reading this, enjoy the trash!

Hux wasn’t one for waiting patiently. In the weeks following the destruction of Starkiller Base, while Kylo Ren was in recovery, he intentionally avoided the medbay of the Finalizer. No need for sentimentality, he told himself, dismissing the urgent pull he felt to go and see Ren. Besides, he was far too busy for something so trivial as sitting in the medbay by Ren’s sickbed for what? Moral support? _Ridiculous_ , he thought. But he didn’t quite believe it. Nonetheless, it seemed like Ren was taking an awfully long time to recover. Hux was about to give in and just stop by to request a report on his condition from the med-droids when he had a visitor at his quarters. He opened the door and Kylo Ren stood before him like a ghost.

“Ren…” he said in surprise. Ren looked weary, like he’d traveled miles to get there. Bitterness and anger were visible on his face, but these were both dulled by the fatigue which he could not hide. “You’re looking…well.”

“Yeah well I feel like shit.” Ren spat and stormed past Hux into the General’s quarters.

“You’re still in pain?” Hux inquired as he shut the door and watched Kylo do his best to hide a dreadful limp.

Ren collapsed on Hux’ bed. “The doctors say its psychosomatic.” He sneered. “If that isn’t the biggest pile of bantha shit I ever heard…” He clenched his fists in rage and Hux could see now how he was fidgeting, anxious with unexpressed frustration. Hux was pretty sure he knew a good way to relieve that tension…

“Idiots,” Hux purred to appease the angsty man on his bed. He sat beside Kylo and laid a gentle hand on his back. “Well it looks to me like most of your wounds are healed.” He brought his hand to Kylo’s face gently and turned his head to look him in the eye. The gruesome gash across Ren’s face had left a dark scar, and the memory of Ren’s face dripping red with his own blood flashed across Hux’s mind. “Even the marks I leave on you are gone.” He added, his tone suggesting the new direction of their conversation. “You know I don’t like that. I’ll have to make new ones…”

Ren looked at him softly, expectantly. He burned with need, but he knew better than to make the first move with Hux.

Hux kissed him gently, teasingly soft, brushing his lips tentatively. His gloved hands raked through Ren’s soft dark hair, maddeningly slow.

Ren knew this game but he wouldn’t play. He was thirsty for affection after days of cold medical droids and sterile white rooms. Ren deepened the kiss, his hands diving to latch onto Hux’s head and pull him closer, their lips slotting together naturally, as they fell into a rhythm they knew well. Ren sighed, opening his mouth to Hux’s tongue as it traced his lips reverently before diving past them to reach further. Ren met Hux’s tongue with his own, moaning as their lips crashed together and his blood heated beneath his skin, begging to be touched.

But Hux backed off, wanting to keep Kylo on edge. He pulled away, keeping Ren at bay with a hand on his neck, pressing a thumb to his throat just hard enough to say, _watch yourself. I’m in control_. A few breaths passed in the space between them, Hux staring at Kylo’s perfect, parted lips, before glancing up and seeing Kylo’s eyes begging him to do it. He took Ren’s bottom lip between his teeth and worried it, licking at the raw flesh and tasting blood beneath the skin. Thirsty for it, he bit down harder, hearing Ren moan. Kylo draped his arms around Hux’s neck and pressed himself closer, gasping as Hux finally drew blood.

“Fuck,” Ren breathed in the moment Hux drew back to admire his work. But quickly Hux shoved his hand back into Ren’s locks and crushed their lips together, running his tongue over the fresh wound again and again, feeling his cock swell as he tasted iron.

Hux felt Ren’s hands move to his hips and he swung a leg over Ren’s lap to a more comfortable position. Straddling him, Hux had slightly higher ground to tip Ren’s head back forcefully, pulling not-so-gently on his wavy black hair. Hux couldn’t resist the pale skin of Ren’s exposed neck. It needed to be darkened with red marks and bruises. He sunk his teeth into the flesh and Ren moaned, instinctively arching up into the General’s body, trying desperately for friction.

Ren’s hands ran across Hux’s back, pulling him closer as his neck was ravaged and marked. Ren reveled in the burning, stinging pain. His fingers curled into the tight fabric of the General’s uniform, tugging as best he could. Hux got the message. He leaned back and hastily removed the layers of fabric, exposing the fresh white skin of his chest. Black fabric had barely become flesh before Ren pressed his lips to Hux’s chest, hands digging at the skin of the General’s back. He ran his tongue from sternum to clavicle, eyes clouded with lust and a promise of submission.

Hux took Ren’s face in his hands and crushed their lips together, more aggressive this time, biting and sucking at Ren’s tongue. Deciding one bloody gash on Kylo’s lips was not sufficient, he took Ren’s top lip in his teeth and bit down sharply drawing blood instantly, making Ren gasp before kissing him so deeply neither of them could scarcely breath.

Kylo abruptly broke the kiss and moved back down to run his newly injured lips over Hux’s neck and chest, kissing gently, then roughly, smearing fresh blood across pure skin and licking it off, pressing lips, tongue, and teeth into flesh as if wanting to taste bone.

Hux let out a satisfied groan, twisting fingers in Ren’s hair and tugging to make Ren redouble his efforts while Ren dragged his hands down the General’s back and over his ass before stopping to dig impatient fingertips into his thighs, wanting desperately to leave bruises. Hux moved his hands to Ren’s shoulders, teasing the bruises on his neck he’d placed there earlier, squeezing experimentally and hearing Ren gasp for air and feeling his muscles tense.

Hux grabbed and pulled at Ren’s robes until together they managed to free Kylo’s torso. Gripping his now naked shoulders, Hux shoved Ren back onto the bed forcefully and it was abruptly met with a cry of pain from Ren. The leg he’d been limping on burned with the sudden movement.

“That hurts?” Hux questioned carefully.

“No,” Ren lied, “I just…”

Hux could tell Ren was in pain, and not the good kind of pain. Embarrassed by his weakness, Ren lay back on the bed, an arm dramatically draped over his face in exasperation, his body strung tight with tension. Hux proceeded cautiously, knowing that any wrong move would end badly for the both of them. He placed his hands gently on Ren’s thighs, stroking them soothingly. He leaned down and placed kisses just above the waist of Kylo’s pants, worshipping the soft, vulnerable skin of his abdomen.

Hux looked up at Kylo’s face for a reaction: there was none, but Hux could see his tension begin to melt away. Both hands gently kneaded the afflicted muscles and Kylo eventually sighed and relaxed, removing the arm from his eyes to glance down at Hux. Their eyes met briefly before Hux went back to work, hands moving gently, lips softly brushing skin. Ren’s hands found their way into Hux’s hair. He moaned and arched up into the General’s touch. It felt good, his light, teasing touches, but Ren’s cock throbbed with need in the confines of his trousers.

Ren reached down and took his cock out stroking it a few times, silently asking Hux for what he wanted. Hux eagerly took Ren in his mouth, sucking gently at the tip, running his tongue up the shaft. Ren let out a whimper that had he not been distracted by the wet heat of Hux’s tongue would have embarrassed him. But when Ren got like this he was utterly shameless. And only Hux could ever get him like this.

Hux worshipped Ren’s cock with his mouth, swallowing as much as he could, stroking what he couldn’t with his hand. One hand still rested on Kylo’s thigh, gently squeezing every now and again to rub away some of the pain. Between that and the tingling pleasure of Hux’s mouth on him, Ren nearly forgot all his injuries. Hux watched Ren’s face as he swallowed his cock, seeing Ren arch into his touch, head thrown back, quiet, suppressed moans, falling steadily from his lips.

“Don’t hold back, I want to hear you,” Hux purred, lips shiny with spit and precome.

When he pressed his tongue hard against Ren’s slit, teasing it, Ren moaned low and loud, unable to hold back anymore. “Hux…” He begged, looking down at his lover with pleading eyes.

Hux moved up his body to crush their lips together, Ren wrapping his legs around Hux’s waist, shoving a desperate tongue in his mouth trying to twist their bodies as tightly together as possible. Hux took Kylo by the throat and pushed his head back against the bed, pressing fingers into flesh. Hux ground his hips down on Kylo’s cock, rubbing his hard on off on Kylo’s naked dick through the fabric of his uniform trousers. Ren choked out a gasp. Hux watched Ren’s face in wonder, his eyes dilating with desire as he saw Ren’s face flushed red with need, mouth agape, gasping for more. He leaned down to Ren’s ear.

“How bad do you want it, Ren?” knowing perfectly well what his answer could be, but he wanted to hear Kylo say it. Ren dug his fingernails into Hux’s back and clawed into his skin.

“Fuck, I need you…” he breathed, burying his face into Hux’s neck.

Hux traced Kylo’s jaw with kisses before stopping at his lips to nip him gently, exacerbating the wound there. He brought a hand up to Kylo’s lips, and Kylo’s tongue darted out to invite them in. They stared at each other as Kylo sucked diligently at Hux’s fingers, thoroughly wetting them, the sensation making Hux’s cock swell all the more. Hux removed his fingers and Ren whined, knowing where they were going yet desperately wanting to keep them between his lips.

“Good boy,” Hux whispered, kissing him again before pressing his warm, wet fingers between Ren’s ass.

Ren grasped the sheets with one hand, and the back of Hux’s head with the other, looking his lover in the eyes, he begged, “Do it.” A low moan followed when Hux penetrated him. One finger slid inside him slowly and a second was quick to follow. The pain burned but it was a good kind of pain, not like that of his real and imagined injuries.

“I love seeing you like this, Ren. You’re so beautiful.”

Ren visibly reddened at that. He grit his teeth, “Just fuck me.”

“Patience…” Hux crooked his fingers inside Ren to probe for his sweet spot. When he found it, Ren arched hard off the bed.

“Ah!” he hissed, moving his hips down to try to fuck himself on Hux’s fingers.

Hux bent forward, bringing his lips to Ren’s chest, moving down down until he reached his abdomen. A deep red scar still marked the skin there from the blaster bolt that very nearly killed him. Hux pressed his lips to the tender skin…

“Don’t,” Kylo spat, pulling Hux by the hair away from the wound. Hux growled at the sharp pain and met Ren’s eyes which were burning with anger and a fierce warning. Hux glared at him, not appreciating the harshness or his tone. Nonetheless, he continued, moving instead to kiss the column of Ren’s neck intending to darken the marks there. Wounds inflicted by him tasted sweeter anyway. He bit his neck harder, fucked him faster, massaging Ren’s prostate making him squirm until Ren was whimpering and breathless beneath him.

Hux withdrew his fingers and Ren nearly growled at the loss. Hux moved to brace his hands on either side of Kylo’s chest, staring down at him full of passion and lust. Ren’s eyes were tired but thirsty. Ren was so close to begging for it. Hux traced the path of Ren’s scar with his eyes only. Ren said nothing, just breathed heavy breath into the space between them, waiting, anticipating. Until Hux moved a hand to trace the scar with his thumb…

Ren shoved the General off of him. “I said don’t!” he barked. Something broke in him. He jolted upright, Hux was now beside him confused and frustrated by Ren’s outbursts.

“Well if you’re gonna be pissy about it why even bother!” He spat, hurt that his attempts to show affection were met with anger. Hux got up and stormed off to the bathroom where he slammed the door. Kylo stayed alone on the bed, running his hand over his face which was twisted in a frustrated grimace.

Hux took a few breaths. His fists were clenched tightly at his sides and he felt the need to punch something. _Why is he so fucking impossible?_ He thought as he turned the water on for a steaming hot shower. He stripped off his trousers and sighed at the sight if his still hard cock. He’d have to take care of himself since getting off with Kylo was now out of the question. Or maybe he could will it away. _This might be a very long shower._

Kylo brooded in the other room. _Why do I have to fuck everything up?_ He slammed his fists on the bed and flinched when his body protested with pain. He heard the shower running in the bathroom…A hot shower would feel so incredibly good right now on his sore and weary body. He looked down at his dick, still shiny wet and leaking with precome. It would also feel good to have a fucking orgasm but he seemed to have ruined that chance. He would have to put aside his pride to get either of those things.

Hux ran his hands through wet hair, trying his best to forget the mess he’d left in the other room. It was going well until that mess walked through the door. Hux saw Kylo enter the bathroom and he glared at him.

Kylo’s stature had shrunk, laced with shame. He approached Hux and when he was fairly confident that Hux wasn’t going to turn him away, joined him in the shower. “I’m sorry,” he said, apologetic eyes meeting Hux’s fiercely skeptical ones. “Please…I need it.” Kylo dared to lay his hands on Hux’s hips, gently pleading.

Hux softened his cold exterior, because deep down he felt sorry for Ren, and he cared about him, no matter how much he constantly denied it. He pulled Kylo gently into his arms, kissing his neck and shoulder gently, showing his forgiveness but it was also an apology of his own. They stood there under the hot spray of the shower for a moment or two, just holding each other, realizing just how long it had been since they did this and how much they’d missed each other. But Hux found Ren’s burning desire pressing into his thigh hard to ignore.

He reached down and took his cock in hand, hearing Ren groan and tense in his arms. Ren’s arms draped lazily around Hux’s neck, Hux rubbing Kylo’s back soothingly as warm spray soaked them. Steadily he stroked faster, hearing Ren get more and more desperate with each thrust until Ren was fucking into his fist. Ren clung harder, tighter, knees getting weak, legs shaking. His moans turned to desperate whimpers until he came, shaking and shuttering in Hux’s arms. They didn’t kiss each other, or say anything, just stood there holding on. Ren was exhausted. If he hadn’t been holding on to Hux he may have fallen over, the force of his orgasm and the steam of the shower contributing to his lightheadedness. Hux pulled them apart.

“Come on, Ren. You need sleep.” Kylo swayed a little and Hux took him by the shoulders to steady him. He shut off the water and grabbed a towel for the both of them to dry off. As Hux headed for the door, Ren grabbed his arm.

“Wait,” he said and he’d seemed to have regained some of his composure, and his eyes looked (almost) fully sober. Hux stared at him confused, but he got the picture when Ren backed him up against the wall and flicked his glance between Hux’s eyes and Hux’s half-hard cock.

“Ren…” he said as Kylo sunk to the floor on his knees. He should have said, “you don’t have to”, but he sure as hell didn’t want Kylo to stop. He hissed at the sudden pleasure as Ren wrapped his full lips around the head of his cock and enveloped almost all of him in one go. Hux groaned and let his head fall back against the wall, panting as Kylo sucked him. His hands twisted gently in Ren’s hair, pushing the wet strands from his eyes and tugging encouragingly. Hux looked down to meet Ren’s eyes and a shiver crawled through his body. Ren’s eyes were hot and burning and intense with need, a need to make Hux come. Hux drew his hands down to Ren’s throat, feeling it work beneath his touch, pressing into his bruises and feeling Ren swallow a moan. Hux let Ren work at his own pace, not wanting to push the still recovering warrior. But what Hux really wanted was to take Ren hard and fast, he just wanted to fuck, bored with this slow, gentle rhythm. Just as that thought passed through his mind, Ren popped off his dick, swallowing hard.

“I’m not fragile!” he protested. “You don’t have to be gentle with me!” And that’s when Hux knew Kylo had been inside his mind. Ren knew he fucking hated that. “I can take it…” Ren whispered like an apology, offering his open mouth.

Hux paused, and before he knew what he was doing he’d smacked a fresh mark into Kylo’s face, the harsh sound resonating.

“Stay out of my head,” Hux growled. He grabbed Ren by the throat, wringing out the satisfying sound of Ren gasping, choking. This power play alone was almost enough to get Hux off. Almost.

He grabbed a fistful of Ren’s hair and yanked his head back, forcing a sharp gasp out of Ren before it was abruptly stifled by Hux’s cock shoving past his lips. Hux fucked into Kylo’s mouth until he was gagging on him. He used Ren’s mouth, and Ren let him, completely helpless under Hux’s control. One hand was in Ren’s hair, the other on his neck, squeezing to feel himself fuck Ren’s throat. He groaned in pleasure. He was so fucking close. He looked down at Ren, submissive, letting himself be used, his eyes watered as he gagged on Hux’s cock. Hux was utterly transfixed by those pretty lips, wet and red from being bitten and fucked, and Hux still couldn’t believe that Kylo Ren, the proud warrior of the darkside, utterly abandoned his dignity to be reduced to this, a submissive little fucktoy. _Only for me_. And with that thought in his mind Hux came. He groaned as he came hard, pumping cum down Kylo’s throat who swallowed it willingly. Legs shaking, he gripped Kylo’s head to keep his mouth on him and to steady himself.

He sighed and his cock slipped from Ren’s lips leaving a trail of white come beside a line of drying red blood. Hux gazed down at Ren like this and watched a tear escape from the corner of his eye. Hands shaking, Hux brushed it away with his thumb. He pulled Ren up to standing and kissed him hotly, fiercely, licking the come, spit, and blood from his lips. Ren’s breathing was harsh and labored so Hux broke them apart to let the other catch his breath. As Ren’s chest heaved against his, their eyes locked and what did Hux see in them…gratitude? Or some other useless sentiment that didn’t quite fit in Kylo Ren’s eyes. Impossible. He shook it off and suggested the return to the bedroom.

“You need rest, Ren,” he said, and Ren didn’t disagree. He followed Hux to the bedroom where he collapsed but refused to sleep until Hux joined him. “You’re impossible,” Hux mumbled, but he didn’t deny him. As Ren slept the First Order General looked at the Master of the Knights of Ren beside him and wondered just what the hell kind of a mess he’d just gotten himself into.


End file.
